


Our Fragments

by mystiilesbabe



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Cuddling, F/F, Fluff, Kissing, Oneshot, Scars, gem crack scars, headcanoning, jasper also purrs, jasper has fur cause i said so, jus smthn rlly sofb :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:54:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25339453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mystiilesbabe/pseuds/mystiilesbabe
Summary: Lapis notices something about Jasper's gem.
Relationships: Jasper/Lapis Lazuli (Steven Universe)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38





	Our Fragments

Moonlight peaked in through the tinted windows of Lapis’ apartment, painting the floor with a bar of white. Blue darkness engulfed everything else. 

Lapis stared blankly into the shadows of her room, focusing on the obscure dark shapes of unknown objects about the room, thinking about nothing in particular. 

The monotone noise of the AC unit had almost lulled her back to sleep when a warm hand on her midriff jarred her awake once more. The unexpected touch provoked an instinctual hiss, and the hand removed itself. 

“Did I do something wrong?” 

Jasper’s deep, raspy voice tried to whisper, yet failed horribly. Lapis relaxed and rolled around to face the other gem, not realizing just how close she was until her nose was an inch from Jasper’s uh… Gem. 

“... No.” Lapis replied simply, experiencing a pang of guilt in her gut at the almost fearful look on Jasper’s face. “Sorry…” She whispered gently, a frown playing at her lips. Jasper looked away. 

The moonlight from the window reflected off Jasper’s nose, danced and glittered off the little scratches, illusioned of a crack. Lapis sat up abruptly, alerting Jasper with the sudden movement. 

“You’re cracked,” Lapis stated, her voice cracking awkwardly. Jasper stared at her perplexed.

“No I’m not.”

“But your gem-” 

Jasper traced a clawed finger down the facet of her gem, her skin catching on the scratches on the surface. Jasper’s expression softened in realization and a warm chuckle rumbled in her chest.

“That’s a scar, Lapis. Like the one on your gem.” 

Lapis’ rigid posture dwindled. She settled back down next to Jasper and cautiously and curiously dragged her thumb down Jasper’s gem. Jasper watched, a purr dripping from her throat. 

Lapis observed the scratches on Jasper’s gem, the way the light bounced off them.

“You said like the one on my gem?” Lapis murmured, still studying Jasper’s scars. Jasper hummed in affirmation.

Lapis stared at Jasper for a long moment. A moment of silence between them, Lapis’ hand resting on Jasper’s shoulder, thumb gently stroking her fur. 

“Is it from…?” 

“Yes,” Jasper answered, her voice uncharacteristically vulnerable, sad even. Lapis frowned and slowly leaned in to press her lips to the hard facets of Jasper’s gem. Jasper shut her eyes, warmth flaring in her face and heart, a smile weakly tugging at the corners of her lips. 

Things would be okay, she decided. After everything, she felt happy for once, even if it was only a little. 

Jasper nuzzled her face into the crook of Lapis’ neck and purred contently, indulging in the way Lapis’ arms draped over her broad shoulders, and the way her nails gently dug into her back. 

The soft embrace of sleep took her, there in Lapis’ arms. Darkness enveloping her vision.


End file.
